


Odinsons

by oceanqueen



Series: Rules for everyone [2]
Category: Asgard - Fandom, Avengers (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies), Thor: Tales of Asgard
Genre: Angry Odin (Marvel), Gen, Thor and Loki (siblings), just Some rules
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26815234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanqueen/pseuds/oceanqueen
Summary: Odin is tired of controlling his sons. These rules may help them act their age.
Series: Rules for everyone [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949800
Kudos: 12





	Odinsons

**Author's Note:**

> Another series of rules.  
> This time for the Odinsons.

Odin’s rules for Thor and Loki  
1\. Loki can’t forge his death anymore.  
2\. Don’t you dare talk back to me boys!  
3\. At least close the doors when you steal chocolate from the kitchen pantry at midnight.  
4.Loki can’t shapeshift anymore. (The last time I held a crow, it stabbed me through the arm.)  
5.Thor can’t use Mjölnir as a ball while playing “Catch the ball”. (It will injure more people than war does.)  
6.He can’t use Mjölnir as a ball at all!  
7\. Seriously Thor?! Why do you use it as a ball?  
8\. No more sticking spells on my chair. I can’t keep going everywhere with a chair attached to me.  
9.Loki can’t stab Thor whenever they argue.  
10.Loki can’t stab him at all.  
11.He can’t stab anyone. (Including me.)  
12.No more food fights when we are having a peaceful family dinner.  
13.No more food fights forever.  
14.Forging your own father’s appearance for ruling Asgard won’t make you a king Loki!  
15.No more jump scares! You hear me?! (I can’t bear another heart attack.)  
16\. Throne hall is throne hall, not TRAP HALL! (I’m tired of your pranks.)  
17\. You’re allowed to play everywhere except Valhalla and my treasures.  
18.Get close to the treasures… you’ll die.  
19.Thor, you can’t be a Valkyrie, my son. (They are all female.)  
20.Loki, you can’t be a witch my dear son. (Is it essential to mention why?! (For several reasons))  
21\. Thor, ladies are not interested in how Mjölnir sparkles.  
22\. And they are neither interested in how you stab others Loki.  
23\. No issues with playing until it won’t end with someone’s death.  
24\. Someone touches my Gungnir again, and he’ll be cursed forever.  
25\. Library is no place for “hide and seek” or “Tag”.  
26\. No more screaming, shouting, or swearing in the library. (Everyone wants to read in peace.)  
27\. Thor please don’t wander around Loki when he is reading. (I want you both alive.)  
28\. Loki, promise me you won’t use the “Anti-Gravity” spell in the library.  
29\. Promise you won’t use it at all.  
30\. Flammable or toxic potions are not allowed in the library.  
31.And you both are not allowed in the potions hall.  
32\. …......................................  
33\. The library will be closed forever.  
34\. And I see no fun in hanging the guards from the ankle.  
34.Just stay alive, boys.

Later...

Odin sigh and tries to stand up.  
He can't. -What? WHAT THE HELL BOYS! I SAIDE NO MORE Sticking Spells!!!!!  
Suddenly Loki appears and stabs Odin through the arm.  
Odin falls with the chair stubbornly attached to him.  
-Ah! LOKI!!!! I said no more stab…  
Meanwhile, Thor jumps out from god knows where. –Rhaaaaaa! –Ahhhhhh!  
Odin grabs where his heart is meant to be and pass out.  
Thor and Loki look at him with widened eyes.  
Thor and Loki: What did I do?  
The guards: ……………..

**Author's Note:**

> That was really hard!


End file.
